Snow
Snow is the twenty-sixth episode of the fifth season. It aired during the first airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Thomas has become snowed down by a tunnel where Rusty is working close by. So to pass the time, Rusty tells Thomas a story. One snowy day, Skarloey was travelling up to the slate mine when he passed through a ravine. His driver was concerned that noise could cause an avalanche, and he sets an emergency cap. When Skarloey runs over it, the bang echoes around the gorge but nothing happens, so his crew decide to make a cup of cocoa and be on their way. Unfortunately, up in the slate mines a long line of full trucks are to be winched down the slope but the winch becomes jammed when some empty trucks derail. The full trucks run down the slope into the ravine, causing an avalanche which buries Skarloey. When Rusty comes to the rescue, they discover that Skarloey's heat has created an igloo, and inside they find Skarloey's crew nonchalantly sipping cocoa. Thomas uses this as an example about how trucks can be so troublesome while Rusty states the same for snow. The workmen finally clear the snow from behind Thomas, but Gordon then arrives with his snow machine, covering Thomas again only to be buried when the noise causes an avalanche, covering Gordon in snow. Thomas jokes that if Skarloey could emerge from an avalanche laughing, Gordon could at least do the same. Gordon scoffs in within and falls silent as the snow. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Skarloey * Rusty * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) Locations * The Windmill * Stepney's Branch Line * Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Echo Pass Ravine Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the fifth season. * Stock footage from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure is used. * During most of the flashback, Skarloey's large scale model was used; but during the scene where the narrator says "When the snow came..." his small scale model is used. The same goes for Rusty: When interacting with Thomas, Rusty's small scale model is used; but when he appears during the flashback, his large scale model was used. * This was the last episode of a few things: ** Britt Allcroft's last episode as producer and writer. ** Angus Wright's last episode as executive producer. ** David Maidment's last episode as railway consultant. ** The first episode since Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure to be a season finale that takes place during winter. ** The last episode produced by The Britt Allcroft Company. ** The last episode narrated by Manfred Steffen in Germany, Gro Solemdal in Norway, Gérard Boucaron in France and Diego Brizzi in Latin America, and the last episode narrated by Tatá Guarnieri in Brazil until Hero of the Rails. Goofs * In various scenes, part of Skarloey's cab roof is snapped. * When the trucks race down the incline, the middle truck derails. * When the trucks crash through the snow bank and buffers they are coupled, but they fall off separately, one by one. Additionally, a truck is missing when they fall into the ravine. * Due to different scale models being used: **When the trucks are on the incline, the front truck has a narrow-gauge truck face, but when it crashes through the buffers it has a standard-gauge truck face. **Rusty's face becomes bigger in his story than it is when he is seen talking to Thomas. * When Thomas talks to Percy, his eyes are wonky. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:SnowUKTitleCard.PNG|UK title card File:SnowUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SnowWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:SnowSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:SnowSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:SnowGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:SnowJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure50.png|Stock footage File:Snowmachine.png|Gordon's snow machine File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure41.PNG|Stock footage File:Snow1.png File:Snow2.png File:Snow3.png File:Snow4.png|Percy File:Snow5.png|Rusty File:Snow6.png File:Snow8.png File:Snow9.png File:Snow10.png|Gordon File:Snow11.png|Thomas File:Snow12.png File:Snow13.png File:Snow14.png File:Snow15.jpg|Deleted scene File:Snow16.jpg|Deleted scene File:Snow17.png File:Snow18.png File:Snow19.png File:Snow20.png File:Snow21.png File:Snow22.png File:Snow23.png File:Snow24.png File:Snow25.png File:Snow26.png File:Snow27.png File:Snow28.png File:Snow29.png File:Snow30.png File:Snow31.png File:Snow32.png File:Snow33.png File:Snow34.png File:Snow35.png File:Snow36.png File:Snow37.png File:Snow38.png File:Snow39.png File:Snow40.png File:Snow41.png|A workman File:Snow42.png File:Snow43.png File:Snow44.png File:Snow45.png File:Snow46.png File:Snow47.png File:Snow48.png File:Snow49.png File:Snow50.png File:Snow51.png File:Snow52.png File:Snow53.png File:Snow54.png File:Snow55.png File:Snow56.png File:Snow57.png File:Snow58.png File:Snow59.png File:Snow60.png File:Snow61.png File:Snow62.png File:Snow63.png File:Snow64.png File:Snow65.png File:Snow66.jpg File:Snow67.jpg File:Snow68.png File:Snow69.jpg File:Snow70.png File:Snow71.jpeg File:Snow72.png File:Snow73.png File:Snow74.png File:Snow75.png Snow76.png Snow77.png Snow78.png Snow79.png Snow80.png Snow81.png Snow82.png Snow83.png Snow84.png Snow85.png File:Snow86.png File:Snow87.png File:Snow88.png File:Snow89.png Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video